Dressing Up
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot; For Sasuke's Birthday Hinata prepared something special, something that he always fantasize about ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!


**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! For your special day you'll be paired with Hinata (of course) and well she'll fulfill your fantasies XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Dressing Up

Hands started to play with her long raven hair slowly brushing straightening it against her back; she closed her eyes as she felt her headband being placed on top of her head. "Hinata you are ready" a light voice made her eyes snap open instantly seeing her reflection making her smile, she shifted her eyes to look at the blonde beside her.

"Thank you so much Ino" Hinata smiled genuinely as she stop up and smoothed her short skirt, Hinata quickly glanced at her reflection once more to see her black halter top hugging her body showing her soft curves, her black kitty ears one flopped slightly but Hinata didn't mind it and behind her she could feel her black tail brushing against the back of her legs sending excited tingles through her body.

Waving her friend goodbye she slipped a long cream coat covering her body, slightly jumping down the stairs her hair sway behind her and made her way to the car. Hinata started the engine ready to get out of the driveway, her eyes gleamed as she headed up for the road, Hinata felt herself excited for what's coming and couldn't help but speed up on the highway.

Her car zoomed and her fingers fiddled with the radio until she settled for a station playing some hype music, unfortunately the lyrics didn't help to calm her instead she felt the excitement increase.

_**It's your lucky night **_

_**Cause I'm in the mood**_

_**I'm feeling spicy**_

_**I'm feeling really naughty **_

"Better watch out for what's coming Sasuke" she whispered smirking as her foot hit the accelerator and within 10 minutes she reached her destination, tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear she took off her headband and twirled it in her hands she really can't keep off the smirk that graced features, one last glance to the rear view mirror her eyes glazed and went out handing her keys to the shocked valet.

Her hair flowed behind her as the double doors opened up for her arrival, releasing a satisfied sigh she walked into the restaurant to the front desk, Hinata smiled for the host who equally returned the smile with a grin of his own.

"Reservation Miss?" the host gazed heatedly at her but Hinata brushed it off.

"Yes under Mr. Uchiha" the difference in her voice shocked her for a second, it was seductive for some reason, 'Maybe it's because of Sasuke' she thought smirking slightly.

"Would you like me to hang your coat?" he seemed excited to see what's under the coat but Hinata instantly damped his excitement.

"No thank you I prefer keeping it on"

Giving her one last nod he showed her the way to the private section, the host bowed slightly as he opened the door revealing the empty booth ready for their usage. That thought made Hinata smirk while the host hoped for some action before the other guests arrive unfortunately no such thing happened because Hinata entered and closed the door behind her.

Hinata unbuttoned her coat throwing on the soft seat and placed her black kitty ears back on her head, she was ready for _**Mr. Uchiha**_ to arrive he better appreciate her for making his little dirty fantasy come true.

Taking a seat in one of the sofas in the private room in probably five minutes he'll arrive. She smoothed her bangs before taking her time stretching and waiting for Sasuke arriving, her stiletto boots clicked on the marble floor as she waited impatiently for him. Goodness when will he arrive!

As if on cue the door opened revealing the host and Sasuke, unfortunately for the host the door immediately shut before he could get a good look of Hinata. The said woman couldn't help but give Sasuke a sultry smile as she saw him gulp visibly.

"Happy Birthday, I hope that your fantasies were fulfilled" she teased and Sasuke just cleared his throat evidently embarrassed that his best friend knew what he wanted, 'Damn' he thought before taking off his coat, it was getting very warm for him.

"Thanks and I don't know what you are talking about Hina" he mumbled making her giggle, throwing his coat on the opposite sofa sitting beside her.

"I read your diary" she winked, Hinata wasn't actually going to go through this but on second thought it would be so much to tease Sasuke Uchiha.

Her words made him go stiff she read his diary! Shit! He looked at her with slightly wide eyes "My diary? How?" his eyes narrowed accusingly and Hinata just shrugged fiddling with her black fluffy tail making Sasuke run his eyes down to her fingers.

He remembered what he wrote a couple weeks back when he saw Hinata playing with a stray black cat, even though she was his best friend he can't control of what he thought of her. To be honest he loves her but he doesn't want to admit it.

'…_**Hinata always had a soft spot for cats, it's like she's one herself! Well I wouldn't mind her strutting around in a sultry cat outfit… If you know what I mean ;)' **_

'Shit' he cursed again silently, Hinata rose her eyes from her tail only to give him other seductive smile. "It doesn't matter how, aren't you happy?" she whispered scooting closer to her best friend, who she has a tiny secret crush on.

She led on that she liked Naruto just so she wouldn't reveal her secret but, this could show something else. Sasuke looked at her as her body almost molded against his side, he was shocked at how bold she was not to mention she liked someone else, or did she?

"You little liar" he whispered back smirking and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Liar?" she blinked innocently making Sasuke's smirk widen.

"You don't like Naruto" he stated leaning in slowly closing on Hinata's face.

"So what if I don't?" Hinata stayed put letting Sasuke come close.

"Then it changes everything" he whispered against her face letting his lips fall on her eager ones, Hinata instantly replied as Sasuke kissed her luscious lips.

'What a birthday' he thought continuing to kiss Hinata keenly, even so Hinata is his best friend he did have fantasies like these and reality beats fantasy always!

Slowly Sasuke pushed her down as her back fall against the sofa making her gasp, and of course he took full advantage of that deepening the kiss. His hands moved against her corset rubbing down her body, Hinata was everything he wanted in a woman and more. It's just a bonus that she's his best friend.

Their lips parted gasping for breath, "I'm so not letting someone else have you" Sasuke murmured letting his lips and nose tease her neck making Hinata squirm and wrap her arms around his neck.

"As if" she challenged moaning at the pleasure he was giving her as Sasuke sank his teeth on her neck, marking her and her moans went louder.

After releasing her neck and facing her with a satisfying smirk "You're mine" he said as Hinata pouted.

"Okay fine you win... for now" her voice fell to a seductive tone bringing Sasuke to another kiss.


End file.
